


No This Can't Be How the Story Ends

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Pepper Potts Feels, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Tony started to tune the conversation out as soon as Clint and Carol began talking about their kids. Something had been gnawing at him for a while now; a creeping feeling he couldn’t describe. Tony tried not to pay attention to it, but it was still there, haunting his thoughts even when he didn’t want it to.He was lonely.Sure, he had his job, his co-workers and friends, and of course Rhodey, who would be there for him whenever he needed it. But Tony still felt lonely, like something was missing from his life.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Tony Stark, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau (mentioned), Clint Barton/Laura Barton (mentioned), James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 166





	No This Can't Be How the Story Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was watching an episode of 9-1-1 and wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it. Also, if you've watched 9-1-1 it's season one's "Worst Day Ever" (which gets me emotional for a host of reasons). Anyways, please enjoy! And as always, a special thank you to my wonderful beta reader Radiance3sun!

It should’ve just been another normal day for the 605. They had responded to a few easy calls; a collision that only required the jaws of life for one car and minimal work from the paramedics, an on-fire trash can that a couple of dumb teens had started before calling 9-1-1 when it got out of hand, and a cat stuck in a tree. It was all routine and mundane, but the firefighters of the 605 were fine with that. 

“Hey.” Tony looked up from the book he was attempting to read as Carol approached him. “Why the long face?”

“There’s nothing wrong with my face.”

“I think Rhodes would agree with me that you’re frowning at your book.” Carol replied, nodding to Rhodey, who was sitting next to Tony. 

“Been like that for hours.” Rhodey agreed. “Figured he’d tell me what’s wrong, but hasn’t said anything yet.” Tony huffed and closed his book. 

“I’m just distracted.” Rhodey gave him a look. “I am, I swear.”

“Leave Tony alone, guys.” Steve interjected as he placed a few pizza boxes on the table.

“Thank you, Cap.” Steve nodded as he sat down. 

“Clint, we’re eating!” Carol hollered as she sat down in one of the open chairs. They heard Clint’s loud footsteps before he joined them at the table.

“So Carol, how’s Maria?” Rhodey asked as everyone dug into dinner. 

“She’s good,” Carol said. “Busy with work. But with my day off being this weekend, I think we’re going to the movies with Monica.”

“Well, that sounds nice. Very domestic.” Rhodey grinned. Carol rolled her eyes and flicked a pepperoni at him. 

“You taking Monica to that new Disney film?” Clint asked. “Because Laura and I took the kids to see it and they loved it.” Tony started to tune the conversation out as soon as Clint and Carol began talking about their kids. Something had been gnawing at him for a while now; a creeping feeling he couldn’t describe. Tony tried not to pay attention to it, but it was still there, haunting his thoughts even when he didn’t want it to. 

He was lonely. 

Sure, he had his job, his co-workers and friends, and of course Rhodey, who would be there for him whenever he needed it. But Tony still felt lonely, like something was missing from his life. And hearing Carol and Clint talk about their significant others and their children reminded him of that. His last attempt at a relationship had been a horrible disaster (why he slept with Christine Everheart when she was just a ruthless journalist looking for her next story, Tony didn’t know). He was sure he could try dating, but between work and the need for more than just sex, well, it was difficult.

Tony didn’t have time to contemplate his loneliness as the alarm was ringing, signaling a new call. He shook his head back into focus as he followed his team. 

He had a job to do. That nagging feeling of loneliness would have to wait. 

* * *

“So what do you think, the blue shirt or the green one?”

“Does it really matter, Mom?” Pepper tsked at her eight-year-old son as she fixed his hair. “It’s just a silly playdate.”

“Your first date, Peter.” Peter just played with the deck of cards in his hand, trying not to let the embarrassment of his mom’s fussing reach his ears. “That’s a big deal, sweetie.”

“Can I take that for you, miss?” A flight attendant with bright red hair was standing in the aisle, pushing her cart with a polite smile. Pepper nodded and handed her the empty cup in front of her before closing her tray table. “And did the little guy enjoy the flight?”

“Not as much as he’s going to enjoy his first date.” Peter huffed in adorable embarrassment and the flight attendant smiled. 

“A date, huh?” She asked. 

“It’s just a playdate.” Peter insisted. Pepper chuckled and lovingly swiped some of her son’s hair off his forehead. “Do you wanna see a magic trick, miss?”

“You can call me Natasha.” The woman replied, smiling. “What’s your name?”

“Peter.”

“Well I’d love to see a magic trick, Peter.” Peter smiled and held the cards out. Natasha took one, studied it and then handed it back. Peter shuffled the deck a little before flipping over a card. 

“Was your card a Jack of spades?” Natasha smiled, both because the kid was adorable and because she was impressed.

“Now, how’d you do that?” Peter giggled and revealed the deck of cards. Natasha chuckled when she saw they were all Jack of spades. “Well, aren’t you a little charmer? Now I see how you got that date.” Peter’s ears turned red as he ducked his head down. Pepper was about to say something to the flight attendant when suddenly, the whole plane started shaking. 

And then everything went dark. 

Peter grabbed his mom’s hand as everyone started screaming. It was clear something was wrong with the plane. Natasha, the flight attendant, tried to say something but went flying backwards, the drink cart smashing back into her. 

Pepper opened the window and nearly shouted in horror. The wing of the plane was on fire, as pieces of the aircraft were falling away. She quickly shut it and turned back towards Peter. Pepper could see the fear in her son’s big doe eyes and took his hands, squeezing them tight.

“Just look at me, sweetie, okay?” She could see tears forming in Peter’s eyes. “Just at me okay?”

“I’m scared, Mom.” Peter whimpered. Pepper tried not to let herself break down at the sheer terror in her son’s voice. 

“Just look at me, okay?” She squeezed his hands. “Focus on me.” It was all Pepper could say as the pilot’s voice echoed through the cabin

“Brace for impact!”

And the entire airplane shuttered as they slammed into the cold water below them.

* * *

The whole crew was expecting absolute calamity. A plane had crash-landed into the water. At night. It was a rescue and recovery mission. Missions like these were always hard, knowing they could find more people dead than alive. But Tony had to stay focused. So, as always, he followed behind Steve, Rhodey by his side. 

“Captain Rogers with the 605.” Steve introduced, approaching one of the coast guards. 

“Phil Coulson,” The man returned, shaking Steve’s hand. “Plane came down about ten minutes after sending an emergency alert. We’ve got boats getting as many people in the water, but there’s still passengers on the downed plane. 

“My team and I are on it.” Steve then kept moving, beginning his instructions. “Rhodes and Danvers, you’re in one boat. Assist the coast guard and provide medical to any injured passenger. Stark, Barton, you’re with me.”

“Where are we heading, Cap?” 

“Onto the plane.” Tony looked over at the downed plane. What would they find there? Just bodies? Or would they find trapped passengers? Tony tried to fight the concern he felt building up. He had a job to do.

And he was going to do it to the best of his ability. 

Tony could feel how cold the water was just from the boat, so he couldn't imagine what any passenger was feeling on the plane. They climbed in through the middle, Clint leading the way. 

“Got someone over here, Cap.” Clint called. Tony and Steve headed towards where Clint was, finding a woman pinned against the wall by a cart. 

“Miss, can you hear me?”

“Y-yes.” She choked out. 

“What’s your name, miss?”

“Natasha.” Clint glanced at Steve, who nodded. 

“Well Natasha, I’m Clint and we’re going to get you out of there.” She nodded, trying not to cry out in pain. Clint turned towards Steve and Tony and nodded. Tony continued on as Steve tried to assist Clint. Tony sucked in a breath as he saw a body. He checked for a pulse and sighed when he didn’t find one. After tagging the body, Tony kept moving. 

And then he heard a cry of pain. 

He moved faster, following the sound. He saw two people still in their seats. 

“Cap!” Tony called. As he reached their seats, Tony saw it was a woman and a small boy. 

“Oh, thank god!” The woman exclaimed as she saw Tony. “See sweetie, I told you help was coming.”

“What’ve got?” Steve asked, approaching. 

“Ma’am, can you tell me your name and your son’s name?”

“P-pepper and this is P-peter.”

“Are you going to help me and my mom?” Peter asked, looking up at Tony. Even though it was dark, Tony could see the fear on the boy’s face. He squatted down, so he was at eye-level with the boy.

“We’re going to do everything we can.” Peter nodded, trying to seem brave. At that level, Tony could see that the seat in front of the mother and child was pressing back into them, making it hard for them to get free. “Can I unbuckle your seatbelt?” Peter nodded and Tony was able to free the boy from the restraint. 

“I’m going to lift you up, alright son?” Peter shook his head. 

“Peter, you have to let the firefighters help.” Pepper said.

“I don’t want to leave you, Mom!” Peter protested. Tony could hear the terror in the boy’s voice. While Peter was free from his seat belt, Pepper was still trapped in her seat. Tony stood up and looked at Steve. 

“Let’s try and move the seat.” Steve nodded as Tony moved towards the seat in front of them. As soon as he tried to move it, Pepper let out a scream. 

“Tony, stop.” Tony froze. Steve pulled Tony away from the mother and son. “The seat is crushing her ankle. If you move it anymore, you could shatter the bone.”

“We have to get her out, Cap.”

“We need to get her son out first.”

“That boy is not leaving without his mother.” Steve gave Tony a look. “Cap, he’s terrified. We can’t just force him to leave. We need him to know his mom is going to be okay.”

“You can’t make promises you aren’t able to keep.” Tony looked into Steve’s eyes, a fierceness in his brown eyes. 

“I don’t break my promises.” And he meant it. He was going to save that boy and his mother. No matter what.

* * *

Tony had convinced Steve to let him try and free Pepper from where she was stuck. Steve had agreed but under two circumstances: her son had to get off the plane and Tony had to be harnessed and clipped into a rescue line from one of the helicopters above. Tony had begrudgingly agreed because he could tell the plane was taking on more water. 

Clint had long since helped the flight attendant, Natasha, off the plane. That meant it was just Tony, Steve, and the last two living passengers. Tony was grateful that none of the passengers who hadn’t survived the crash were in viewing distance of the boy. Peter was scared enough as it was, he didn’t need to be traumatized. 

“Okay Peter,” Tony said, getting the boy’s attention. “We’re going to get your mom out of here, but we need to move you, okay?” Peter looked at his mom, who just nodded. 

“Mom.” His voice was wobbly and Tony was sure he could see tears forming in the boy’s eyes. 

“Listen to the firefighters, okay sweetie?” Peter didn’t move and Pepper pressed a kiss to her son’s head. “I’m going to be okay, sweetie. I promise. I love you so much.” She hugged Peter tightly. Tony could see Peter was starting to cry, but didn’t fight when Steve picked him up. Tony looked at the boy one last time. 

“Save my mom.” And as Steve started to walk off, getting the boy to safety, Tony could only nod. Once Steve was gone, Pepper let out a cry. 

“I’m going to get you out of there, ma’am.” Water was sloshing against his boots. The more time Tony was there, the more the water was rising. He went to move the seat again and Pepper let out a scream. “It’s going to hurt, I’m sorry.”

“Trust me, this is nothing compared to childbirth,” Pepper gasped out. If Tony wasn’t so focused on saving this woman, he would’ve laughed. But the water was past his ankles now, the plane steadily sinking into the water below them. He tried to wrench the seat forward and Pepper let out another scream. 

Tony didn’t know why he needed to help this woman. He had been on hundreds of missions like this one; emergencies were unfortunately common when you were a firefighter. But something in his heart knew he couldn’t leave Pepper. Tony kept trying to move the seat forward, the sound of bending metal and Pepper’s screams almost dull in his ears. The water was filling higher and higher. Pepper was barely able to keep her head above the water at this point and she was breathing heavily from the pain.

“ _ Tony, it is time to go _ .” Steve’s voice was coming through the radio and Tony wanted to ignore it. He had to save this woman. She had a son to get back to. He couldn’t let that boy down. “ _ You have to get out of there. _ ”

“I need a minute,” Tony radioed. He looked at Pepper who was doing her best to stay above the water as he tears mixed in with the icy cold death sentence waiting for them both. 

“ _ In a minute, you’ll die _ .” Tony wanted to ignore Steve’s remark. He was going to save this woman, even if it killed him. 

“D-do you have kids?” He looked at Pepper. She was shivering and he couldn’t tell if it was from the pain or the cold water reaching above her chin. Tony shook his head. “T-that boy is everything to me. I have f-fought and fought to be there for him because a son needs his mother.”

“You are not going to die here,” Tony reiterated, taking her hand. Pepper was shaking heavily, tears mixed with painful gasps for air. “Because I am going to get you out of here. I swear on my life. This is not how your story ends.” And he meant. Tony was going to save this woman no matter what. “If you go down, I’m going down with you, okay? Just keep fighting.” Pepper just nodded as the water started to rise past her mouth.

Tony could feel the rope attached to him starting to move. Pepper sank down below the water as the plane sank further and further down. Tony ducked down beneath the water, wrenching the seat forward one last time. Through the water, he could see Pepper reaching for him. As he could feel the rope from the helicopter above him tugging him away, he desperately reached for her hands. 

He was not going to lose this one. He was going to hold on for dear life. 

And as the helicopter tugged him up from the now submerged plane, his fingers gripped onto Pepper’s as she was pulled up to safety. She let out a cry of relief as they rose out of the water.

And Tony just smiled, because he had saved her. He had kept his promise.

* * *

Peter sat on a tarp, a blanket wrapped tightly around him. He felt numb, but not from the cold. He just wanted his mom. No, he needed her. He needed to know that she was okay, that they were going to be okay. 

Peter felt a hand tap his shoulder and he turned around, hoping it was his mom. Instead, it was a stranger, with a sad look on her face. 

“Where’s my mom?” Peter asked. The woman started to say something, but Peter cut her off. “Where’s my mom? I want my mom!”

“Peter?” Peter turned when he heard his mom’s voice. When he saw her, he nearly sprinted over, tears bubbling up in his eyes. 

“Mom!” She was on a gurney and he knew he needed to be careful, but he just didn’t care. She was okay. They were both okay. He crawled up onto the gurney and threw his arms around her. Pepper hugged him tightly, weeping out of relief. And Peter hugged her back, grateful that they had survived. 

“We’re okay sweetie, we’re okay.” And as the gurney was wheeled towards an ambulance, Pepper looked up from Peter. She spotted the firefighter who had helped them, who had saved her. She smiled, tears in her eyes. And then she buried her face in her son’s hair, relief covering up the pain she was feeling.

* * *

It was about a day later and yet all Tony could think about was the plane crash. The news was certainly still reporting about it, about why it happened, how it happened, and the numbers. But all Tony could think about was Pepper and Peter. Were they okay? Where had they gone? 

The worst part about being a firefighter was knowing once the patient reached the emergency room, they were no longer the firefighter’s business. It had been a hard lesson for Tony to learn, but he had learned it eventually. But that look on Pepper’s face, when she had been wheeled away while clutching her son, Tony just wanted to know they were okay. 

“Tony.” He looked up when he heard Steve’s voice. “There’s someone here to see you.” Tony raised an eyebrow and he was sure Steve had a small smile on his face. Tony got up and headed towards where Steve was pointing. 

He nearly stopped in his tracks when he saw Pepper and Peter. 

Pepper was leaning on crutches, her leg in a cast. Her nose was a little black and blue with a piece of tape on it, but other than that, she looked okay. Peter was standing next to her, no marks or scratches on him. 

“Firefighter Stark,” Pepper began when Tony approached them. He raised an eyebrow at that. 

“Mom asked one of the people in the ambulance.” Peter explained. “She said she wanted to know the name of the firefighter who saved her.” Tony smiled a little sheepishly at that.

“You can just call me Tony.” He said, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m glad you’re both okay.”

“Thanks to you,” Pepper said with a smile. “You didn’t give up on me. You kept your promise and I cannot thank you enough.” Tony just nodded, the smile still on his face. He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know why saving them had been so important. So instead, he squatted down so he was at Peter’s eye-level.

“So Peter,” Tony started. “Are you going to take good care of your mom? Make sure she’s comfortable and healing properly?” Peter nodded and smiled. And then he hugged Tony tightly. Tony froze for a second before hugging the boy back. 

“Thank you for saving my mom.” And Tony smiled, feeling a lightness he hadn’t felt in days. Then he let go and stood up. Pepper just smiled at both of them, her blue eyes almost twinkling with joy. 

“Well, I hope you heal up fast so you both can get home.”

“We are home.” Peter revealed. “We were flying back from my grandma’s house.” Tony didn’t know why that made him smile, why Pepper’s eyes on him made him almost blush. Pepper glanced down at Peter, who was holding her purse, and she nodded to him. He dug something out of her bag and offered it to Tony. 

“What’s this?” Tony asked, taking the paper. 

“We’d like to make you dinner to thank you,” Pepper offered. “If that’s okay with you, of course.” Tony smiled at that. 

“Oh, uh... sure.” He folded the paper and put it in his pocket. “I’ll, uh, give you a call.” Pepper smiled and nodded. “Take care.”

“Go wait in the car for me, sweetie.” Peter nodded, smiling at Tony one last time before running off. Pepper moved a step closer to Tony. “Thank you again.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaving. Tony watched Pepper go, almost mesmerized by her. 

“I thought you didn’t accept numbers from grateful patients?” He turned to see Rhodey and Carol approaching. “I mean she’s gorgeous, but still.”

“Shut up man,” Tony muttered, the smile not slipping away. “She’s different. I can just tell.” Rhodey chuckled and shrugged before walking away. 

“It was the worst day we’ve had in awhile,” Carol admitted as Tony turned towards her. “But there’s at least one family that’s got a lot to be grateful for. And maybe you do too.” She patted his shoulder and then walked away. 

Tony pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and smiled at it. That feeling of loneliness that had been clouding him the other day was long gone, replaced by something newer, something lighter.

It was hope. It was happiness. And he sure as hell liked that feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my tumblr?](http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
